banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Penetrator
Purple Penetrator (previously Verchix) is a circular sloped-side robot armed with a static spike. Purple Penetrator has had a great deal of success in Banter Wars, coming third overall in the Sumo competition during its debut season, as well as reaching the Heat Final of Series 2. Robot History Series 1.5 In the Sumo qualifier it fought Gaminsoy, Bald Man Aaron and Waistel. Immediately Bald Man Aaron shoved Gaminsoy onto the flame grill. Meanwhile Waistel was thrown over onto its back by Verchix before being shoved out of the arena by Bald Man Aaron. During this. Gaminsoy tried to escape the flame pit (it almost did at one point) but failed. Bald Man Aaron attacked the doomed Gaminsoy again, but is then attacked by Verchix and became stuck on the flame grill and with Gaminsoy is counted out, leaving Verchix the winner in a shock victory. In the final it fought against fellow qualifier winners Girls Love Gaming, KLY Games and Scirex. The battle of the pink robots began with Kly Games being attacked by Girls Love Gaming while Scirex and Verchix battled one another, with Verchix shoving Scirex onto the flame grill and eventually shoving it out only for Verchix to be stuck on the flame grill and eventually counted out, eliminating it from the sumo. Series 2 In round one it fought The Lasermobile. As soon as the two robots clashed they instantly became stuck with one another prompting Observabot to split the two, only for both of then to get stuck together again. Observabot presses the pit release in hope that they would knock each other out. Eventually Purple Penetrator backs away and then charges at The Lasermobile denting it slightly. Purple Penetrator manages to get underneath The Lasermobile only for The Lasermobile to reverse into the pit. In round two it fought The Rex Tano (incorrectly referred to as Spunkley). The Rex Tano slams into Purple Penetrator hoping to flip it over but unfortunately over flips itself and is then attacked by the aggressive Purple Penetrator. The Rex Tano tries to flip Purple Penetrator but fails to do so and over turns itself. Purple Penetrator slams The Rex Tano to the CPZ and jabs it some more before attacking the Observabot. The Observabot tips The Rex Tano back over only for The Rex Tano to flip itself over again very soon after causing Purple Penetrator to attack The Rex Tano more, shunting it from one CPZ to the other. The Rex Tano is soon counted out, allowing Purple Penetrator to reach the heat finals for another fight with Gaminsoy. In the Heat Final it fought Gaminsoy, the second time these robots had met in battle. Purple Penetrator slams into Gaminsoy, but rather than shunting it like it had Spunkley, it is instead flipped onto it back. Gaminsoy flips Purple Penetrator about while Observabot tries to help it back onto its wheels. Observabot succeeds, but Purple Penetrator is flipped once more. Purple Penetrator manages to get back onto its wheels but is pursued by Gaminsoy who now finds it difficult to flip. Purple Penetrator gets a side on attack and begins to dent it. Purple Penetrator starts shoving Gaminsoy around until the Observabot attacks, only to get flipped by Gaminsoy and stabbed by Purple Penetrator. The two competitor robots gang up on Observabot for a short while before getting back to the match at hand. Gaminsoy flips Purple Penetrator once again before the round ends. Although the fight was close, Gaminsoy's attack at the beginning was singled out as the decisive moment which won it the judges decision, meaning Purple Penetrator was eliminated from the tournament. Series 2.5 Purple Penetrator is slated to return for the Sumo competition in Series 2.5. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Sumo, Third Place *Series 2: Heat C, Final *Series 2.5: Sumo Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with stationary weaponry Category:Sumo competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Heat Finalists Category:Rambots